Alexia Snape
by Skat8erchick1435
Summary: AU After five years in Hogwarts Harry Never knew Snape had a daughter.. That is until he started liking her..


Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize I mean come on am I that smart to own them? no! lol on with the story

Summary: (Harry's Sixth year AU) After 5 years in Hogwarts Harry Never knew Snape had a daughter.. That is until he started liking her. AU!! HBP Didn't happen And Sirius is still alive because well I like him and he should have never died!!!

Harry walked onto the train mumbling a goodbye to Ron And Hermione as they went to the prefect compartment. He trudged along slowly looking for a compartment, He saw one with a girl with long black hair and she was reading, he knocked on the door panel. She looked up and he smiled. "Can I join you?" She smiled.

"You actually want to share an compartment with me?" His smiled faded a little.

"Yes I do." The girl smiled and nodded, She took off her glasses as he walked in and shut the door. With her help they put his trunk in the overhead compartment. He looked at her and she smiled back her black eyes shining brightly. _' Wow she's beautiful.' _Harry thought out of nowhere. She held out her hand.

"Alexandria Sn..." She stopped. "I'm Alexandria Jamies." He shook it.

"Harry Po..." She cut him off.

"I know.." He blushed faintly and felt a little stupid. _'Of course she knew! Your the bloody boy-who-lived!!' _ She walked over to her seat and put her glasses back on. He sat across from her.

"So what year are you?" Harry asked.

"Sixth year Gryffindor." Harry smiled.

"Me too.." They kept on talking they amazingly had a lot in common. They both loved Quidditch And loved Defense Against The Dark Arts and hated Potions. There was a knock at the door and Harry looked up and saw Ron and Hermione standing outside of it waving. He excused himself and opened the door to let them in. Alexandria frowned a little.

"Hey guys this is Alexandria Jamies She's a sixth year A Gryffindor at that too." Hermione smiled and said hello but Ron narrowed his eyes. Harry noticed but Alexandria and Hermione were too deep in conversation already to pay attention. Ron pulled him out to the hallway real quick.

"Oi! mate do you know who that is?" Harry looked at him oddly. Ron sighed. "Harry that's Snaps daughter." Harry laughed.

"That cannot be Snape's daughter one thing is she's in Gryffindor and she's beautiful, Snape is a greasy git..." Ron shook his head.

"Mate I remember my dad saying something about her. Her mom was in Gryffindor and her mom was also killed." Harry shook his head.

"Look I don't care I like her she's cool." Just then Alexandria and Hermione walked put of the compartment laughing. Hermione looked at Harry.

"You should change we'll be there soon." Harry nodded and went back into the compartment to grab his stuff. He turned just in time to see Alexandria looking at him. She smiled and blushed and quickly turned away to talk to Ron and Hermione. He smiled. _'Hopefully this will be some what of an easy year this year.' _

As soon as they got into the building Alexandria said goodbye to Harry and Hermione. Harry looked at her. "Where are you going?" She looked at her feet she didn't want to lie to her new friends but she knew when they found out who her father was and what happened in the past they would leave her like everyone else did.

"I need to talk to Professor McGonagall." She turned and walked calmly down the hall ignoring Harry calling after her. She walked to the lower levels of the castle sighing and thinking about her fourth year at Hogwarts. She shuddered as she walked into the dungeons. She walked over to Snape's room and saw him sitting at the table. Neither smiled nor glared when they saw each other.

"Hello Dad, What do you want?" She asked bitterly. Snape just smirked.

"I wanted to remind you again that what happened in the fourth happened to repeat it's self again you will be expelled." Alexia sighed

"Why do you have to remind me every year?" Snape smiled.

"Because I'm your father..." Alexia rolled her eyes at that he continued. "And that you will not be dropping potions this year. You got an E in your owl so I expect you to continue." Alexia laughed.

"You have got to be kidding me? I've been waiting six years to drop your fucking class I don't care that you my father." Just then a hand came out of no where and slapped her across the face her head jerked back and she stumbled. She put a hand to her face and tried ignoring the tears.

"Watch your mouth. I don't care who you talking to now get out of my sight." She glared at him and walked out of his office. Her face stung every time she touched it, it wasn't the first time he backhanded her. She looked at her watch and saw the feast was drawing to a close so she started to the tower. Her thoughts wandered to Harry and Hermione. She knew Ron didn't like her. Then she leaned against the railing of the stair case reluctantly her mind drifting to fourth year again. One thought plagued her head.

_'Why are they still watching me?'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N meh meh how was it? Well Review!! Pwease?


End file.
